1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a power strip, and pertains particularly to a power strip having a luminous warning field.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been an increasing number of electrical appliances used in our daily life. The electrical appliances are each provided with a plug to connect to the electric power source, resulting in an insufficient number of the user's home outlets. Thus, a power strip is used to increase the number of outlets. A power strip may include a power plug and an electrical socket connected thereto.
A conventional electrical outlet has a casing and a light source device disposed inside the casing for emitting light, thereby the users can be aware of the location of the electrical outlet.